Forbitten Feelings
by Rosales2k
Summary: Bonnie and Chica have feeling for each other but what happens if Freddy finds out. In case if your confused Bonnie is a guy in this story. P.s they are humanoids
1. Forbidden to love

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, the game belongs to Scott C. please enjoy the story I made up and please comments or message me to tell me what you think.**

Bonnie's Povs

We finished our performance for the children at Freddy's Fazbear pizza, and waited til nightfall which means it's time for us to kill the night guard again as Freddy's ordered us to.

I had a crush on Chica since the restaurant first open, she was beautiful in any way I could possibly imagine, she had blond short hair with white skin and she wore only a 'let's eat' bib that fits her upper body and wore a jeaned shorts with brown boots.

We would hang out in the kitchen after forcing to kill the night guard and Chica didn't want to kill the night guard but Freddy forced her to do it and I just followed orders.

Freddy forbids me to be in a relationship with Chica and yes he does know that I love Chica so much but I'm not sure if she feels the same way as I do but every time I think about her, I felt something inside that I want to make her mine but I didn't want to force myself on her.

Chica's povs

I didn't want to kill the night guard; if I don't then Freddy will punish me for it. Well at least I have Bonnie with me though; he makes me feel better after having to kill the night guard. But I have these funny feelings every time I'm around Bonnie.

He is such a sweet guy but I'm not sure if I should tell him or not because I'm afraid of what he'll might say but I need the courage to or else it might be too late since the restaurant is on the edge of shutting down and might not see each other again and it hurts every time I think about it.

Nobody's povs

Chica was in the kitchen when she called Bonnie for her to confess her feelings and once Bonnie was in the kitchen and asked "what is it Chica, it about Freddy forcing you to kill the night guard again?" "No it's not like that there something important that I want to tell you all these years" Chica said "well whatever it I will understand since you are the most important friend to me" said Bonnie and Chica felt a pain in her chest as when he said friend.

Chica thought Bonnie didn't feel the same way "it's nothing never mind" Chica said and ran out the kitchen door crying, but then she felt something grabbed her wrist and it was Bonnie who stop and said "no please tell me what's wrong" Chica just stood there frozen and said "I…"

**To be continued**


	2. Love Hurts

**Hey guys I hope the first chapter of five nights at Freddy's wasn't so bad and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Reminder: I do not own five nights at Freddy's, belongs to one and only Scott C.**

Nobody's povs

As Chica was about to say those last two words, then Foxy appeared and interrupted there conversation and said "geez will you guys get up on the stage already, it's almost 6am and we haven't gotten a chance to kill the night guard since you busy making out."

Both said "we were not making out!" and started blushing both Chica and Bonnie and Foxy said "we whatever is that you were doing, you were making a lot of yelling, anyways like I said its almost 6am you guys better get back to the stage or else I will tell Freddy" as Foxy said then went back to the pirate cove.

Bonnie lets go of Chica's wrist and said "I'm sorry if I yelled at you Chica" "no that's alright it's not your fault" Chica said and Bonnie said "you know that you could tell me anything that's on your mind right, and whatever that is I'm sure I can accepted it."

Chica's povs

He said that I could tell that I could tell him anything but then I said "sorry Bonnie but it'll have to wait until the next night and you know what Freddy might do if he finds out that we are not at the stage yet" "well okay but only if you promise that you'll tell me what's going right?" Bonnie said then I said "alright it's a promise and I have some stuff left on the kitchen and you can go ahead back to the stage" "well would it be alright if I can help" he said "oh no that's okay It's only a few stuff that I to put away" I said.

Bonnie then headed back to the stage while I cleaned up the kitchen since I was about to make pizza but didn't get a chance to.

Bonnie's povs

Damn it, I yelled at Chica and I might've hurt her as well. But she did promise me that she will tell me and I'm worried about her and it also worries me that she might tell me that she likes Foxy.

Even though he can be a dick at times but he also saved her from Freddy's punishment at times and then they also became good friends. Chica knew that Foxy was good at heart but I don't blame him because the children hates him and scared of him since the bite of 87 which it may might be Foxy at all.

As I made it to the stage and then Chica started to come at the stage and gods I love her so much and I can't wait much longer to have these strange urges to take her as mine and mine forever.

**To be continued **


	3. Confession

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy the story so far and in this chapter will have more romance, hopefully…enjoy.**

Bonnie's povs

As the night sets in, I went to Chica to tell me something that was important. But lately she has been avoiding these past night. One night where I saw her headed to the bathroom, she saw me looking at her and headed toward pirate cove to hang out with Foxy. The second night is where Chica is nowhere to be seemed and I was looking her the entire night. The third night where she was just hangs out by the widow where the office is, ordered by Freddy to kill the night guard. The fourth night is where Chica is mostly active and kept moving from one place to another, again trying to avoid me.

When the fifth night comes then I will catch her to what place likes the most. Freddy came along and said "don't you even think about trying to confessed to her" "fuck you Freddy and who the he'll gives you the rights of what I can't and can I do." I said "I told you it is forbidden for us love because we are not fully flesh human, we are like cyborgs who only entertain children during the day" he said.

"I don't give a fuck of what you say I know that Chica will be always friends and nothing more, nothing less!" when I finished yelling at Freddy, he look something behind me with wide eyes, I looked behind me and I saw Chica standing in the hallway and started to tear up and runs away.

I tried to go after her but Freddy pulled me back and said "I told you the third time, do not try to love her!" "let me go damn it, it's your fault that you made me lose my temper" I said while struggling to be free from his grip but there was no luck since Freddy is stronger than me, then out of nowhere someone jumped at Freddy's back and switched off his system and that someone was Foxy.

"Where in the Davey johns' locker are you still standing lad, go and find Chica" said Foxy "right thanks for your help Foxy" I said then out to look for Chica.

10 minutes has passed and there wasn't any particular place she could be, I then heard crying sound in the storage room with door close, unlocked. I open the door and said "go away!" "No, you promise that you would tell me what's going but you've been avoiding me these past four nights!" I said with an angry tone then she said "why do you care, you said we were just friends nothing, nothing less" "damn it Chica I only said that because I got angry and Freddy told me that its forbidden for us to love one another"

Chica started to stare at me with wide eyes and said "what are you trying say?" "I'm trying to say that I'm love with you Chica and I've been in love with you ever since the restaurant had opened, and it worried me so much of what you were trying to say that night!" I said while I started to blush and continue to say "Chica, I love you, and if you were trying to say that you like Foxy, I understand."

**To be continued**


	4. The night we undersood each other

**Wow posted three chapters on a same day. Warning: this chapter may have sexual content. Enjoy**

Chica's povs

I can't believe he said that to me, I was so glad he did. But he turned to walk away I said "please don't go, it's not like that with me and Foxy, we are just friends and there was something else that I wanted to tell you but I couldn't" while I hugged him from behind and he said "and what was that something"

"I love you Bonnie and I've been wanting to tell you that but I was hurt by the fact when you said we were just friends and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner" I said while tears starts to well up in her eyes.

Nobody's povs

Bonnie couldn't believe of what he had heard that she loved him the same way as she did. Bonnie then turns around to face Chica but her eyes were on the floor. Bonnie lifted to chin to face him and started to kiss her with so much passion. Chica's eyes widen, then Bonnie broke off the kiss started to say "I'm sorry but I can't resist any long, I love you and I want you to make you mine" Chica blushed madly of what he had just said, she also feels the way and started to kiss Bonnie and she said "I wanted you too Bonnie and you take me"

Chica grabbed his left hand to her breast and Bonnie started to kiss her more deeply, there toughs started to swirl each other as they kiss. Bonnie lifted Chica's bib and started to play with her breast, Chica started to moan with pleasure. Bonnie sucked and touched her nipples to each of her breast and Chica started to moan Bonnie's name and he smirk at the sound she was make "that right Chica, call out my name that" he said still continuing to play on her breast, Bonnie started to made his way down to her jeaned shorts.

Bonnie unbuttons them and slowly slit them off and the cold air hit Chica with sensation she never felt before. Chica looked at Bonnie, think for the fact that he is still fully clothed and she said "it's not fair for me to be naked like this and you're not" Bonnie smirked and said "well care you to take mine clothes out" as he said then Chica blushed and began to take off his clothes. He is now fully naked and she is, then Bonnie made his way down to Chica's womanhood and sees how wet she is.

Bonnie began to lick her womanhood and Chica screamed with pleasure. Bonnie kept licking her and began to put two finger in her and Chica began to moan loudly and said "Bonnie, I'm gonna cum" and she was about to cum but the Bonnie stopped and Chica whimpered with disappointment and he said "why not both of us cum together since I love you so much to let you cum on your own" Chica nodded with an agreement and she said "I love you too Bonnie and I do want us to cum together."

Bonnie started to position himself in between her legs and said "this will hurt but I promise you it'll feel good" Chica said "I know it will since it's our first time and I trust and love you Bonnie" and she said while Bonnie lean down to kiss her, and then started to push his member to her womanhood and she said "ow Bonnie!" "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you that bad, I think I should stop" Bonnie said "no please keep going and I will be fine" as Chica said and Bonnie continue to push his member further.

"It's all the way in" both said and Bonnie kissed her more passion and said "you ready for Bonnie?" Chica felt the pain was replace with please and nodded yes. Bonnie began to thrust into Chica slowly to make sure she doesn't feel any pain, Chica moaned "ah…ha..ahh Bonnie please" Bonnie knew what she talking about and started to thrust faster and harder and started to moan loudly.

Bonnie thrusted even more intense and couldn't get enough of Chica's sweet moans. The suddenly they felt something that's building up in there stomach and it was the time to be ready to cum and Chica moaned out "aaah ahh ahh ha Bonnie ahh ha ah aahh ah I'm gonna cum" Bonnie panted out "me too lets ah ah ha cum together as we agreed" with only a few more thrust and finally Chica and Bonnie climaxed together and Bonnie collapsed onto Chica started to hug him.

Bonnie's povs

"Chica l love you" I didn't know what else to say after the 'made love' had happen. I rolled off of Chica and began to lie there and she said "I love you too Bonnie and I'm glad we made love" as said and I began to kiss her passion on the lips. I hold her with one arm around her as she was lying on my chest, we lay there for a few hours then Foxy came and found us on the floor and said "hey love birds are you done in here, we got bigger problem, it's Freddy and he found out what you guys been doing in this room" this is bad but I have protect Chica no matter what

**To be continued**


End file.
